


Lollipop

by Cheerful_af



Category: Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Corey, Rough Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_af/pseuds/Cheerful_af
Summary: Corey是站街的，這樣。
Relationships: Jim Root/Corey Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權：人事物皆與現實無關，人物不屬於我。
> 
> 啊我要搞很久才會更新因為要指考。

⠀⠀男子狼狽地從公寓大門出來，金髮凌亂，身上印著黑色安息日大LOGO的紫色T恤又髒又臭。領口的斑斑血跡給他帶來了難以洗滌的困擾，但並不非常明顯，如果不湊近看的話什麼也看不見。  
⠀⠀他兩天前才染好的頭髮，媽的被扯掉了一撮，在頭頂的位置。這下好了，這幾天他生意難做了。他想了幾個方法，第一，乾脆剃平頭，但喜歡這味的不多，他的業績還是會有損失；第二，這幾天去Josh家，至少有人家老媽提供的伙食，他撿剩飯來吃還不至於餓死，而且Josh這個老好人不會要求他拿什麼來換，缺點是生活無聊，連菸都要躲著抽，三餐還不附餅乾；第三，把頭髮媽的左右緊緊地綁成兩撮，這樣頭頂禿掉的那一塊就不會那麼明顯，而且這副德行應該可以多騙點客人哦。  
⠀⠀Corey Taylor你根本是媽的天才。他對自己說道。

⠀⠀他回到破拖車裡頭，褪下有鐵鏽味和汗臭的髒衣物，連著一盒保險套隨手塞進他的背包裡，才換上乾淨的白T恤。走向不鏽鋼製的洗手台，眼前的鏡子被陳年的水漬給畫得不再清晰。他盯著鏡面，確認臉上的紅色色塊分別在哪裡，才轉開水龍頭，讓帶著些許泥沙的髒水流過指尖，然後拭去血跡。他覺得自己運氣實在很糟，今天唯一拉到的客人喜歡搞BDSM讓他很頭痛，臉又是他討厭的類型。不過結束後他硬是坳了一筆遠高行情價的金額，所以他並不是在抱怨。  
⠀⠀9:28，早得很，他找到了兩個橡皮圈，把金髮左右纏成兩撮，墨鏡戴上，背包拎起，微笑數秒。他的夜晚還長得很。

-

⠀⠀他在路上的便利商店買了一手啤酒和幾根棒棒糖，當作熱量來源，才走到這個缺乏照明的小公園。說實在的，直到搬到德梅因，他的生活才開始好過一些，只要待在有樂團演出的酒吧旁，絕對有幾個生意能做，雖然來聽樂團的小子多半付不了太多錢，但吸幾根老二就能換一支威士忌他還是願意的。他的名氣已經在這附近傳開——舌頭靈巧，技術一流，要是能多付點的話，他是願意幹全套的類型。最好的服務是隔天早上email裡的一封愛滋檢驗陰性結果證明，你可以無憂無慮地幹。  
⠀⠀所以——不遠處站著一個巨人一樣高的傢伙，他想這傢伙應該會有根不錯的屌，臉也好看，身材不錯，他能爽到還能拿錢，這種差事誰不做。Corey走向他，對方明明察覺了卻不看向他。不是在裝酷，就是怕得性病。  
⠀⠀「嘿，寶貝⋯⋯」紮著兩撮馬尾的男人開口，頓時又不知該如何接話，只好塞一根棒棒糖給對方。  
⠀⠀「草莓味的。」他補充道。細看，對方長得有點斯文正經，他預測這筆生意做不成。  
⠀⠀高大的男人低頭看他，伸手取走了他的墨鏡而非棒棒糖。這換來他疑惑的瞪視。  
⠀⠀「還⋯⋯」「你在做生意對吧？」他問，聲音溫和沈穩。  
⠀⠀「對啊。要不要買個半套？」他笑了，墊著腳尖想將墨鏡奪回來，對方卻將手舉至他碰不著的地方。  
⠀⠀「別太過分。」金髮男人蹙眉道。「不買就滾遠點，這一帶很多人在做生意，小心你也會被當成在賣的，」他一面說著，一面讓腳掌回到地面。「他們會搶店哦。」

⠀⠀那對愚蠢、漂亮的藍眼睛像寶石一樣對著他一眨一眨。臉蛋兩旁的小馬尾創造了一種衝突感，而他為此上癮。

⠀⠀「嘿，」他這才接下了草莓味棒棒糖，並將墨鏡交到對方空出來的手上，「多少錢？」

⠀⠀成了。或許上帝還是眷顧他的。

⠀⠀「不急啊先生，你很對我胃口，可以做完再付錢。」 Corey將自己嘴裡的棒棒糖取出，貼上對方微開的嘴唇，對方則遲鈍地晚了幾秒才將它含進嘴裡。  
⠀⠀「給我吧，Mr. Big。」  
⠀⠀黑髮男人伸手撫向那對豐滿的臀瓣，將未拆封的草莓味棒棒糖塞進對方的牛仔褲後方口袋。對方卻忽視他的動作，蹲下身來解開他的皮帶。  
⠀⠀「別急，滿意了再考慮全套吧。」Corey笑了笑，將對方還軟著的東西從內褲裡掏出來。「你想不想坐著？喜歡我跪著呢，還是M字蹲？」  
⠀⠀「我站著就好⋯⋯」他沒有多加要求，「對了，我叫James。」  
⠀⠀「哈哈，」金髮男人照著習慣將維持重心的雙腿張開，打成M字。裹緊右手，朝中心吐了頗多口水，開始為那根陰莖上下撸動，「很可愛，我第一次聽到有人自我介紹。」語畢，他伸出舌頭開始舔舐頂端，以唾液濡濕還未完全顯露的龜頭。  
⠀⠀James有點慌了，說老實話他第一次做這種事，這完全是幾個小時前的一時興起：他跟女友分手了兩個禮拜，屌隨便都能硬得發疼，想找個人發洩一下才會找到這種地方，正好，他也不太在意性別。但感覺真好。對方將整個柱身舔濕，雙唇才包裹住他的男性象徵，接著緩緩推進。待他的性器接觸到口腔內部的軟肉，男子熟練地以這些質地細緻的、柔軟的肌肉包裹住他的老二，並前後點頭以刺激他每一條勃起的神經。Jim持續地低喃著「肏、肏、這好爽」，而這樣的誇讚使他無法將視線移開Jim的大傢伙一秒，只想努力地取悅他的客人。他嘗試分泌更多唾液到口中，幾個水聲從接合處傳出，那根老二的搏動和他吞嚥的小小噪音揉合在一塊。性器與陰毛藏著的些許臭味（鹹味）令方才舌尖舔過哈密瓜味棒棒糖的Corey有些頭暈。他努力地多幹了幾分鐘的活，辛苦地吞吐著，直到下巴酸痛起來，才放開對方。

⠀⠀「真的好大。」唇瓣腫脹且濡濕，藍眼睛因喘不過氣而分泌的淚水而閃爍起來。真的就像寶石一樣美。  
⠀⠀「如果我抓著你的頭髮肏，你會生氣嗎？」Jim問，「這個。」他伸手，撫上左側的小馬尾。  
⠀⠀「不會，」Corey喀喀地笑起來。「你也覺得這個很可愛吧？」  
⠀⠀Jim撫摸著他的髮絲，沿著線條的來源碰到頭頂的一塊皮膚。  
⠀⠀「那個是被扯掉的。」Corey抓住他的手。「不要碰那裡。」  
⠀⠀「抱⋯⋯抱歉。」Jim有些尷尬地說。「誰做的？」  
⠀⠀「大概七點的時候，有輛計程車停下來，一個大老闆問我能不能接受BDSM，我說有得安全詞才行，結局是說了也沒屁用，我吸他屌的時候他揍我欸！」他抱怨著。「不怕我咬下來吧。他插我的時候要求從後面來，結果還扯了ㄧ撮我的頭髮，說要當紀念，媽的神經病。」  
⠀⠀「哦⋯⋯你臉上是這樣來的？」  
⠀⠀「怎樣，你喜歡？」  
⠀⠀他有些遲疑地點頭。

-

⠀⠀「嗯⋯⋯」他嘴巴被屌塞滿，只能一直發出像是抗拒的悶哼。你知道，那個溫柔的James居然喜歡搞這套，他居然有點興奮了。連著馬尾那塊頭皮的刺痛，也變成一種快感的來源。Jim巨大的手掌纏著他的髮絲，將他的腦袋扯著，以規律的速度撞在他的恥骨之間，臀部也沒有停歇，以相同的節奏不停衝刺。他不只是想射那麼簡單，對方帶著傷疤的鼻樑和臉頰、水晶一樣的瞳孔泛著淚、粉色的唇瓣不斷有唾液在滴落，還有那些悶哼的音色悅耳得不行——他想享受這些感官的刺激，直到他再也受不了地射出來，將他的精液噴在傷口上，看著它們直到癒合⋯⋯。  
⠀⠀「你叫什麼名字？啊？」  
⠀⠀嗯嗯嗚嗚傳了出來，Jim才意識到要放開他。  
⠀⠀「Cor⋯⋯Corey.」語畢，Jim微笑著將他的腦袋擺回原位，屌塞回同個洞，再度快速地肏了起來。

⠀⠀「Corey⋯⋯Corey⋯⋯你很美知道嗎臭婊子⋯⋯幹⋯⋯」他還是低喃著這些話，Corey覺得自己全身除了他該死的老二都要癱軟了。他覺得意識越來越模糊那整根老二好像都變成甜的了他不知道自己到底吸老二還是棒棒糖。肏他要暈倒了。

⠀⠀「肏肏肏我要去了⋯⋯」Jim低喃著。「讓我射你臉上⋯⋯」直到他的細語成為低吼，老二才被他抽了出來，精液潑在Corey的傷痕、睫毛，嘴唇、下顎——滴落。Jim隨著粗喘，意識回到人間。

⠀⠀「James⋯⋯你有水嗎？」Corey抬頭，朝他眨眨眼，精液從上睫毛黏至下睫毛，睜眼時在藍眼睛之前成了一條發光的細線。紊亂的氣息隨著文字成形而吐到Jim敏感的性器上頭，才提醒了Jim他該將褲子穿上。Jim幾乎沒有聽清他在說什麼。

⠀⠀「⋯⋯沒、沒有。」他拉上褲頭，慢了幾秒才回應道。  
⠀⠀「好吧，那我猜我只能來點啤酒了。」他起身，敲了敲因長時間蹲姿酸痛的小腿，走向那一手啤酒。  
⠀⠀「Corey！」他叫住他。  
⠀⠀「嗯？」他停下腳步。

⠀⠀「⋯⋯我覺得你該休息了，」他一面說著，一面將皮夾裡的幾張鈔票拿出。  
⠀⠀「這樣夠嗎？」

⠀⠀其實不夠，不夠。但為James服務的話夠了。

⠀⠀「⋯⋯夠付全套了。」他笑著說，「要轉移陣地嗎？」

⠀⠀「下次吧，你累了。」Jim走向他，將鈔票塞進他手裡。  
⠀⠀「其實我根本沒差⋯⋯」「那我可以吻你嗎？」  
⠀⠀「你確定？都是你老二的味道哦。」他戲謔地說。  
⠀⠀「我也是，根本沒差。」他彎腰含住對方被充分肏過的唇瓣，一手緊攥對方的衣襬，像是怕他跑掉一般。

⠀⠀這個吻帶著更大的慾望卻很簡單，幾秒交纏便結束了。他放手，將對方手上的墨鏡奪走，並替對方戴上。

⠀⠀這些互動已經過頭了。

⠀⠀「那麼漂亮的眼睛要藏起來才行。」

⠀⠀已經過頭了。

⠀⠀「等等，我要給你一個東西。」Corey跑回他一開始待著的長凳旁，將一件帶著他音樂喜好啊酸臭味啊血漬啊的T恤從背包裡抽出來，扔進對方懷裡。

⠀⠀「我肚子餓了就會出現在這裡的，James。」他笑道。「如果餓了就來找我吧。」

⠀⠀黑色安息日。他低頭嗅那件衣服，混雜著鐵鏽味和中產階級公寓的香水臭和他努力工作的汗水味。

⠀⠀哈密瓜味棒棒糖已經在不知何時被Jim扔到了地上，回頭一看爬滿了螞蟻。

⠀⠀事實是他跑走了。而他預付了下一砲的錢。

-TBC.


End file.
